Arthur's idiotic fury!
by GodricJustWantsAHug
Summary: Just a drabble of Arthur realizing how much he loves merlin, with the help of Gwaine! :


_Gwaine disagrees with how Arthur treats Merlin and has a word. Merlin overhears._

_Disclaimer: I don't own merlin...but I really want to..._

_Pairings: Arthur/Merlin, (One sided...Gwaine/Merlin:( Poor Gwaine) -OCC characters...unfortunately, I can't get them right yet. :/_

_Rating: K_

"YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOTIC FOOL!"

"I-I-I'm sorry sire, I didn't..."

"Get out...GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! Better yet, find another profession!"

Merlin flinched.

"Arthur...your...your sacking me?..." Merlin's bottom lip began to tremble.

"Don't you call me that. Leave, Boy! NOW!"

Merlin flinches and suddenly burst out in tears as he ran out of the room.

Gwaine was walking down the corridor merrily, until Merlin bumped into him, mumbling sorry, before he ran off.

"Merlin?" Ahead of him, he could hear the echo of a sword clanking and ran until he ended up outside of Arthur's room. He begrudgingly knocked on the door, and stepped inside.

"Get out!" Arthur fumed as he stared at Gwaine.

"What did you say to Merlin?" Gwaine questioned as Arthur grumbled.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT"

"Not until you tell me what you did?"

"I FIRED THE IDIOT!"

"WHAT? Whatever he did, couldn't have been that bad."

"He embarrassed me in front of my knights. He made me look a fool, and..." Arthur cut off as he threw a chair towards the wall. Gwaine sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"You really should apologize to Merlin. Your going to end up losing his friendship, which is something I know, you don't want to lose."

"And my relationship with Merlin, is your business how?"

"Since I fell in love with him." Arthur stared at Gwaine in shock, before frowning.

"I don't believe you asked for my permission."

"I need your permission to love him?"

"Yes, seeing as he is my manservant,"

"Was your manservant. And anyway he is not your property. And he certainly isn't yours."

"Stop now Gwaine. Thats an order"

"You have feelings for Merlin don't you?"

"Thats ridiculous"

"Just admit it Arthur"

"I can't"

"Arthur, you have feelings for Merlin."

Merlin traipsed along the corridor and ended up back outside of Arthur's room. He was about to knock when he heard voices.

"Arthur...Just tell him." Gwaine stated as he stared at Arthur.

"He's a servant, and male at that. I will never admit that I love him."

"Arthur you kinda just did."

"It's just...He's just...Merlin... he's just so beautiful. Everything about him. Yes he can be incompetent and idiotic, but that is kind of endearing...no Gwaine, I can't. He's a servant..."

"So is Gwen"

"Male at that"

"When your in love, why should gender matter?"

"What if he doesn't love me"

"Isn't it worth trying?"

Arthur stared at Gwaine for a moment before turning away.

"I am the next in line to be king, I can't...Its my duty to marry and produce an heir. As much as I want him...I can't have him..."

"Does that me-"

"But neither can you" Gwaine smirked before walking towards Arthur.

Merlin gasped as stepped forward, pressing his ear to the door. His hands gently pressed against the oak door as he felt his heart thrum within his chest.

"Do you think I could not make him happy? Because I could. However..." Gwaine's eyes darted towards the door and he sighed as he stepped towards it. "I believe we should let him decide"

Gwaine swung the door open to reveal a blushing brunette. Arthur felt his cheeks redden as he stared at Merlin.

"How much did you hear?" Gwaine broke the silence, watching Merlin attempt to form words.

"You...love me?" Merlin was staring at Arthur, ignoring Gwaine questions as he waited for the blonde to reply.

"So I am going to take it you heard everything..." Gwaine just smiled, watching Merlin stare at Arthur before backing out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Arthur stared unbelievingly at Merlin. "I...Yes...I do"

"I love you too" Merlin blushed as he fidgeted under the stare of the king.

"Good."

"Good."

"Right..."

"Arthur, listen, I'm sorry, I just...I didn't mean to embarrass you"

"I know, I apologize, I don't want you to leave"

"Arthur" Arthur smiled at Merlin's beautiful face as he stepped forward quickly. Merlin blushed as Arthur swept him up and kissed him.

"You aren't leaving this room until I say so." Merlin grinned against Arthur's lips.

"Yes your majesty"


End file.
